Intermission
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "They should have known one day Tony would go around and ask all of their opinions on one of their arch enemies' butt. It was really their fault for being caught off guard! At least that's how Tony saw it..." Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Slight Bad Language. I hope you all like it and please leave a review if u can! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Slight Bad Language **

**This was a request by _kimmy cakes_ and therefore it's her steamy idea not mine! XD I hope you like it (all of u who stumble upon this and decide to give it a read) XD Tony plays match maker in this and...well, that can only end well...X3 **

**Again, I hope u all have fun with this and please leave a review at the end if u have the time. Thank you in advance! ENJOY! **

**Also, I do NOT own Avengers or any of the characters! **

_**Intermission **_

The Avengers were gathered around, what Stark liked to call, the Round Table. The main reason was because it was circular but the story of King Arthur and his Knights played a crucial part in the name too. He was the King of course since it was his Tower they were using as a base... He'd reserved this particular room for their meetings and they were having an increasing amount of those, usually to strategize against preventing some world disaster brought on by one of their many capable enemies. The current topic of discussion was none other than everyone's favourite trickster and attempting to unravel his plans before they actually took shape. They had a vague idea of Loki's scheme but they were missing the most vital of information, the end game. They couldn't figure out what the guy was hoping to achieve from bringing a dragon to New York...

The giant lizard hadn't even caused that much damage and Thor later told them it wasn't an adult dragon, but something along a rebellious teenager. It made Stark a little guilty for firing that killing shot but at the same time it was pretty cool that he killed an actual, living, fire-breathing dragon. How many humans could say that?! There had been no injuries either and only mild destruction, which for New York was a good day indeed, and the Avengers couldn't help being baffled by Loki's choice of tactic. It wasn't because he wasn't resourceful, only an idiot would think so after all this time. The only logical explanation was to assume the god of lies was planning something else, something much bigger and the dragon had either been more than it seemed or was a distraction.

But that didn't explain why they'd managed to catch Loki so easily, almost like he offered himself up. He was in one of the rooms Tony designed to act as a make-shift cell mostly for his benefit, since Loki was the only one they even tried to understand. Thor continued to live in his little bubble of denial, convinced there was some good in Loki, and the Avengers weren't too quick to go against the future king of Asgard. Not only because he was likely to jump to a fight and his power wasn't to be laughed at but they really didn't want to be the ones responsible for a war breaking out between Earth and Thor's people. Somehow Tony suspected they would lose...If two aliens were such a handful then an entire army would dust the ground with their powdered bones.

Well it wasn't so bad, he thought. Thor was on their side and he was a likable guy, except when he forgot how to use a door and chose instead to make holes in his ceiling. And Loki? Well, he was their enemy but in all honesty Tony liked him far better than Doctor Victor von Doom for example. At least he had a sense of humour, albeit a twisted and morbid one usually. Loki even helped them occasionally, though the billionaire suspected it was because Thor asked him to, not because he cared much about the fate of humanity. He'd noticed that. Despite Loki's constant denial and fury at Thor, the blond giant was the only one who could get anywhere near the guy. Once time he'd even stumbled upon a scene where the two were talking and there was no biting between them. They even laughed at something but he'd been too far to hear yet Tony could totally see them as brothers, at least for that moment because as soon as Loki spotted him he'd reverted back to his guarded self.

Maybe he was reading too much into it but Tony was convinced there had been something strange about the way Loki looked at Thor during that bizarre conversation. Maybe it was the distance playing tricks on him but Tony would have said the cold trickster was looking yearningly at his adopted brother. Yearning for what, he could only speculate. He'd paid more attention to Loki after that and became more and more convinced that there was something very special about Thor, in the trickster's eyes anyway. His green eyes almost thawed when forced to look into the older prince's blue ones, even when they were trying to slash each other's throats open. Well Thor only wanted to stop Loki. He had no desire to kill him or even hurt him unnecessarily and Tony was starting to wonder if perhaps Loki's cut-throat facade was nothing else but only that. A facade. He wasn't a gambling man but he was ready to say that faced with an opportunity to kill Thor, Loki wouldn't. Again, maybe he was reading too much into what he thought he'd seen but Loki wasn't the only one with an impish side to him and Stark decided to chance it.

'So are we all just going to ignore how fine Loki's butt looked today?' Stark had a gift at surprising all of them but this dumb-struck the room into silence. Tony struggled not to grin at the reactions, wide eyed turning to look at him as if he had a second head sprouting from his neck like a plant, and look seriously contemplative. The shock lasted for all of one minute before Clint couldn't resist adding his own mind on the subject.

'His ass always looked fine.' Now the Avengers had two people to gawk at, though Natasha had a strange smile playing on her lips.

'Right? I think it's those skin tight leather trousers he keeps wearing.' Tony took a sip of his coffee while Clint gave a nod of agreement.

'They certainly leave very little to the imagination.' Natasha smugly added and she shared a look with Clint. They had one of their _inner conversation_ moments which only they could do and Tony wondered what they were thinking of. Maybe it was Natasha's deliciously body moulding Black Widow suit or Clint's own leather Hawkeye attire. He'd personally never been able to pull off leather but he respected those who could and Loki did it like a pro.

'What about you captain? Penny for your thoughts.' The three zoned in on Steve so suddenly as if Tony had spoken a silent command alongside his audible question. Steve nearly fell out of his chair, clearly uncomfortable to be under the spot light while asked something like that. Banner looked at him too, though his gaze was simply curious, and Thor was still staring wide-eyed around the table. Steve threw him a frugal glance before he cleared his throat, knowing full well Tony would just hound him until he answered the question.

'I'm not saying I looked but...I suppose I can see what you mean.' Tony grinned triumphantly, especially since he'd found a new way to make the Captain squirm. Steve's blush spread along his cheeks and neck like red dye injected directly into his skin and he looked at his hands as if they were suddenly the most interesting things in the whole world.

'That makes four who agree Loki has nice assets. Which leaves...' Tony turned to look at Doctor Banner who hid his face under the subterfuge of fixing his glasses. He also sneaked a quick glance at Thor who was obviously trying desperately not to picture the subject of their debate and just as obviously failing. Stark knew he had the god exactly where he wanted him and Thor was looking at Bruce like he'd pinned all his hopes on him. Steve was still looking at his hands but he'd visibly tensed, his body betraying the fact that he was listening attentively while the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents roamed their eyes almost lazily over to the scientist. When he couldn't delay the inevitable any longer, Banner sighed before raising his hands in defeat.

'I have to agree. If that's what you're into then yes, Loki looks good in tight leather.' Tony exclaimed a victorious 'YES!'. The two agents high fived and even Steve's lips twisted in a small smile. Nobody knew what any of this had to do with stopping Loki but that was just one of the things which made being an Avenger so interesting. They should have known one day Tony would go around and ask all of their opinions on one of their arch enemies' butt. It was really their fault for being caught off guard! At least that's how Tony saw it...

'Wh-What?! This is not-!' Thor's outburst successfully became the centre of attention, most of them having momentarily forgotten he was even there since he'd been so quiet. Tony arched an eyebrow at the blond's senseless words, feeling his lips twitch into a wider grin. The man looked positively flabbergasted and he shook his head to clear it or in rejection of the humans' words or both. Suddenly he sat up and left the room without another words, his steps almost breaking into a sprint betraying his eagerness to get away. But he hadn't been quick enough and Tony saw that strange look in his eyes again, the same look he had whenever anyone mentioned Loki. A mixture of loss and desire, the kind which was definitely not associated with simple brotherly love.

'I guess it's time for an intermission.' Thor missed seeing the wide, self-satisfied grin on Tony's lips which made the other Avengers wonder if they'd just been played.

* * *

><p>Thor had no idea what he'd just been listening to and why he couldn't shake the mental image of Loki's behind from his mind. For goodness sake, that was his little brother! He wanted to tear out his hair and punch a wall until his skin would crack and the pain would numb his thoughts but he knew Tony would be angry... He'd been doing just fine keeping those insane lusty desires, which were completely inappropriate, at bay and then with one fell swoop Stark had to blow all his hard work to pieces. He even felt the familiar touch of jealousy at the idea of the humans seeing Loki as desirable.<p>

Then he felt envy for them because they could act on those wants freely if they chose it, though he couldn't see Loki agreeing to be the consort of a human anytime soon. And of course, shame had to have a piece of him too, not only for his lust for Loki but for venting his frustration at his friends. It wasn't their fault that he couldn't stop thinking those things and it wasn't their fault for noticing something so plainly visible. Loki was an expert manipulator and he'd learned how to use everything in his favour. Thor remembered watching as Loki's walking became just a little more feline like, to emphasise his long legs, and the way his hands moved elegantly, to draw attention to his pretty fingers, and his back was always straight in a way which looked both intimidating and casual. The more he looked at him the more he started noticing things he should have, like the way his tongue would seductively dart out to lick his lower lip when he was lost deep in thought or the way he would move a hand through his black hair when he was frustrated or how he'd cross his legs elegantly when he was reading.

He shook his head again but once thoughts of Loki wormed their way into his mind it was nearly impossible to disregard them. Like almost everyone else who came into contact with Loki, he'd fallen under one of his spell, though this one didn't require any outburst of magic. If he was being honest with himself, Thor had been having those sort of thought about Loki ever since he could remember having desires but he'd only been able to put a name to them recently. And once he realized he loved Loki in a way which was more than brotherly his life had turned into a living hell. He actually found himself waking up in the middle of the night, covered in cold sweat, his mind still playing out the lewd images of Loki pinned under him. What was wrong with him?!

Thor nearly ran head first into the door and managed to stop himself only at the very last second. Unconsciously, he'd been heading towards the one room in the Tower he most wanted to avoid. It looked like any one of the other bedrooms but that was only because Tony didn't want to have bars installed into his place. _Loki's Time Out Room_ was written in black on the door and Thor remembered asking about the meaning of that phrase. He found the idea of Loki's jail being compared to a naughty child's punishment oddly fitting. Maybe because he acted like such a brat half the time...Clint's words, not his. Thor wondered if he should go away but he knew he wasn't going to. His hand was already twisting the key in the lock. The sound of machinery moving filled the silence and Thor knew the door wasn't just a simple door but something designed by Tony to withstand heavy attacks. He didn't try to understand the whole technology aspect of things which was so vital to the Midgardian way of life. He simply trusted Stark knew what he was doing and if he said the room would hold Loki, at least for a while, then he was content with that.

He twisted the door handle a little hesitantly and opened the door, mentally preparing himself for another verbal confrontation with Loki. He decided to try once more to convince the trickster to see the error of his ways already aware he would go away unsatisfied and angry. He didn't know why he kept pushing but something told him that should he stop then Loki would truly be lost to him forever. There was still a chance to save the man he'd called brother all those years, he was convinced of that, but how was he supposed to convince Loki if he chose to deliberately remain blind to his own actions?

'Why am I not surprised they sent _you_ to talk to me?' Thor blinked, having lost himself on the path of his own musings for a moment. Loki was grinning that mocking Cheshire Cat grin of his and Thor felt his stomach do a flip. The 'jail' was surprisingly comfortable. In all honesty, it was a bedroom with an enhanced window and door which prevented Loki's escape. There was even a shelf filled with books along one wall to keep the trickster distracted. Thor noted some of the books were stacked on the floor by the bed and wasn't surprised at all. If there was one thing which Loki couldn't resist was sinking his ever-hungry eyes into a new book or scroll and he smiled to himself.

'Nobody sent me here Loki. I wanted to see how you were.' Loki scoffed and Thor remained at the threshold of the room, one hand holding the door ready to close it with him outside or inside depending on the other's welcome.

'Oh I'm just fantastic. There are few things I like more than being trapped in a room by myself while awaiting punishment for my so called crimes. Can't you feel my excitement?' Loki laid the sarcasm thickly and even Thor couldn't miss it. He'd never been good at telling when someone was acting sardonically, especially someone as apt at lying as Loki...

'You let a dragon loose in a populated area full of civilians! You could have caused a serious disaster.' Thor felt his anger ignite in a way which only Loki could make it happen. By comparison, the trickster looked as composed and unphased as an ice statue and Thor felt an unnatural chill in the air.

'But I did not. Come on Thor, you know as well as I that was a young dragon and you took care of it with ease. Or have I been overestimating you all this time?' Nobody knew how to get under his skin as well as Loki and Thor immediately became riled up at the questioning of his capability as a warrior.

'That isn't the point and you know very well I'm a capable fighter. Your current imprisonment is testament to that.' Loki crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

'If I recall correctly it was the Captain who caught me, not you.' He felt a fain throb across his back where the starred shield hit him, dazing him for long enough to be caught. He had to admit, the human could throw. He'd been hit too many times to count by Mjolnir and he'd thought nothing else could strike with such force but it seemed he'd been wrong. Thor regarded him with a frown and Loki resisted the urge to laugh in his face if only to see him get angry. If only he could get the man to enter the room, then perhaps he could incapacitate him somehow and make a run for it...

'It doesn't matter who is responsible for you being here. The point is, you did something reckless and dangerous again and I can't see the reason for it. What could you possibly hope to achieve from letting a young dragon wreak havoc on New York?' Loki chose to remain silent and only flashed Thor a cryptic smile. Like he was going to unravel his plans just like that...He wasn't an amateur villain! Thor sighed, realizing his brother was not going to make this any easier. He hadn't really expected anything less. 'Won't you please stop this madness? Won't you come home with me and go back to how it used to be?' The pleas were said almost mechanically. Thor lost count of the times he'd begged Loki to stop and he knew his answer just as well.

'Again with that... How many times do I have to tell you? Things will never be the same again Thor. I don't want them to be the same and I won't rest until I have what is rightfully mine. You are not fit to be king.' No matter how many times he heard them, the words still stung like sharp slaps. He looked into Loki's eyes but the other quickly turned his back on him. Thor closed his eyes for a moment and the dull pain drifted away, having already become a part of him by now. It was overshadowed by that joy he felt whenever he was able to be close to Loki and not clash his hammer with the trickster's sceptre. His eyes trailed down the straight back, that shameful desire stirring inside him like a waking beast, until they settled on the tight rear. Loki wasn't wearing his cape for once so Thor could see how the black leather hugged the muscles and saw exactly what Natasha had meant when she said there wasn't much left to the imagination...

'What are you looking at Thor?' The older god nearly jumped out of his skin. He brought his eyes back up to see Loki looking at him over his shoulder and his heart stopped for what must have been a medically dangerous amount of time. The trickster's eyes were a little wide, already knowing the answer to his rhetorical question.

'I- Nothing!... I was just thinking...' Thor was not good at lying, especially when caught on the spot and Loki couldn't help a smirk. He didn't turn to face him but instead parted his legs almost surreptitiously to elevate his posterior just enough to catch Thor's tell-tale eyes.

'Really? So you weren't looking at my butt like you wanted to sink your teeth into the pale flesh?' Thor turned ten shades darker so suddenly anyone's first assumption would have been the man suffered from a burning fever. Well, Loki supposed that wasn't so far from the truth... The blond's eyes widened impossibly wide, almost comically so, and an image of doing just what Loki said flashed before his eyes while his mouth went bone dry.

'Loki, what are you saying?!' Thor realized he'd taken a step into the room when the door banged shut behind him. He looked at the wood in alarm, his last portal of escape gone.

'You're not denying it. Interesting... You know, only a few steps separate us and I won't stop you from touching.' Loki ran his hands languidly down his sides, his fingers traveling to his ass. 'Come here and lay your hands on me.' He gave a firm squeeze, feeling a jolt of excitement at being watched so intently by the thunderer. Thor's eyes were glued to Loki's teasing fingers but as soon as he stopped talking he forced his lingering stare away. He tried to summon everything which stood in his way to swat Loki's hands away and replace them with his own.

'We're brothers!' It was the only obstacle between them and Thor never wanted to be told otherwise so badly. Loki seemed to read his mind, in a way which only he could, and he growled challengingly.

'We are NOT brothers Thor.' Loki barely managed to finish uttering the usually painful rejection before Thor was behind him. His larger hands grasped the trickster's hips and pull him against himself, causing delicious friction between their lower bodies. The two gasped in union and Loki moved against Thor again, shivers running along his spine like little static serpents. He turned his head to the side and Thor locked their lips together in a sloppy but possessive kiss. His long finger moved to fist the blond locks, pulling Thor even closer to him, eager to feel his chest press against his back and burn him with its natural heat. They'd both been waiting for this moment a long time, both unaware of the other's hidden desires, and they were impatient. They wanted to cram a lifetime of missed opportunities into one single night.

'Loki...' Thor whispered his name, his voice husky and drenched in lust, and the man in question sighed, prompting Thor to call for him again. He felt the older god's lips on his neck and he twisted it in such a way as to expose more skin and give the hungry mouth more room. All the while their bodies gyrated together, Loki's knees becoming weaker with each buck of his hips. He didn't offer any resistance when Thor began pushing him towards the bed, the hands nearly tearing his leather top away from his icy flesh. He heard the thud as his clothes were thrown on the floor and he was pushed, not roughly, over the edge of the bed. Loki's hands automatically went in front of him to prevent him from falling flat on his face and that was exactly what Thor wanted. His own hands moved over the exposed back, one settling on an elevated hip while the other gave into his temptation and squeezed one of the leather covered cheeks firmly. The gasp Loki made send a surge of lust straight to his southern regions.

'I want your hands on my skin.' How like Loki, making demands even when he was clearly so eager to be dominated, but for once Thor didn't mind being ordered about. He grasped the hem of the black leather and pulled it down, revealing bare skin under it. He pushed it down the quivering thighs and Loki stepped out of the trousers. He also managed to kick off his boots but he had to use a little magic to speed up the process since Thor's unmovable hand on his hip wouldn't allow the use of his fingers. Thor's eyes darkened and he swallowed audibly, looking at the fresh sight he'd thought possible only in his fantasies. The trickster spread his legs a little further apart and looked at Thor with pleading eyes. He bucked his hips, demanding to be touched, but Thor held him back, his own teasing nature giving him a better idea.

'I thought you wanted me to touch you with my hands.' Loki shot Thor a glare but the bloom of red crawling over his pale skin gave him away. Thor ran his hand over the lithe thigh and over the elevated posterior, making sure to keep his touch maddeningly light. He could tell Loki wanted more and frankly he mirrored this wish but for once he held all the cards and he was not about to let Loki out of this so easily. He was beginning to see why Loki liked teasing others so much... He gave another squeeze but it wasn't nearly as hard as before and Loki whined before he could stop himself. He wanted to bite his traitorous tongue but he knew he'd regret it later. The blond decided to reward the younger god for the honest noise with a firmer hold of the snow white muscles. Loki's hands pressed harder into the bed sheets, helpless to end this torture.

'Funny...I never took you for a sadist Thor... I'm learning a lot of new things about you today, dear brother.' He knew referring to them as brothers would get under Thor's skin and a moment later he felt an extra-powerful grind of the other's hardening need against his unprotected rear. It was powerful enough to move his entire frame and he gasped loudly, ravenous for more. Unfortunately Thor wasn't going to fall for his taunts this time and he withdrew once more. This time Loki didn't whine but he growled feraly, ready to jump the other man if given the opportunity.

'You said it yourself Loki, repeatedly. We are not brothers and it's too late to use that excuse now anyway.' Before Loki could retort with something witty and cutting, Thor crouched down and the trickster forgot what he was about to say. Thor locked his eyes with Loki's widened ones one last time before disappearing out of his line of sight completely. He didn't have to wait for long before he felt a tongue run along his skin and he bit his lip in shock hard enough to taste blood. Thor smirked at the reaction and licked along the milky skin of Loki's buttock again, this time also letting his teeth graze the flesh and sink into it softly. He saw Loki part his legs even further for him and he showed his appreciation with another marking bite. When he withdrew his lips away he noticed the rows of indents left by his teeth and he ran his tongue over them soothingly.

'More...' Loki's voice was like Thor had never heard it before. It was almost a growl and he wanted to hear that same voice yell his name in ecstasy like he'd never wanted anything else before. He decided to follow Loki's command this time as well and he parted the cheeks with his hands, taking a second to admire the hidden treasure under before he ran his tongue over the slightly pink flesh. Loki groaned and balled his fists, crumpling the sheets with his grasping fingers. He'd wanted Thor to take him but he'd never imagined the man would offer this much pleasure. He'd always assumed Thor was more of a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am sort of guy and though he usually hated being wrong this was not one of those times. He tried to relax himself but it was almost impossible when his heart was drumming so hectically and his chest heaved with the need for more oxygen. He shut his eyes tightly and concentrated on the pleasure radiating through his nervous system at the tip of Thor's surprisingly skilled tongue.

The thunderer traced circles around the puckered hole, watching it twitch at the contact before he plunged his verbal muscle past the defence. He felt Loki's knees buckle below him and he moved one hand to steady him by placing it back on the raised hip. He spread the muscles open with his tongue until Loki began to tremble, silently begging for something which could reach deeper inside him. Thor regretted not having anything better than spit which could act as lubricant but it wasn't like he'd expected things to turn out this way... But then again Loki had that ability to shock him and make even the most predictable of situations take an unexpected turn. It was both troubling and exciting.

'Can you take it dry Loki? We can stop if you want...' Thor would have jumped out a window if Loki actually did ask him to stop but he wasn't going to force himself on him. He wasn't a brute, despite Loki's favourite insult at his address.

'Don't you dare! I can take it...I've taken far worse...' Loki smirked and Thor felt that familiar gut tightening jealousy spread through him like cold water. He hated the idea of Loki being taken in this intimate way by anyone else. He wasn't naive enough to think his brother was a virgin but still...He didn't want to think of another man bringing him to completion in the way he was going to do in the very near future. To prevent himself from saying something stupid, Thor brought two calloused fingers to his mouth and coated them thickly in saliva. When he was satisfied that he was going to make this as painless as possible for Loki, under the circumstances, he moved the hand resting on the angular hip bone to spread the cheeks apart again and began pushing one finger inside the eagerly swallowing hole. He grinned at the soft moan drifting to his ears and watched as inch by inch his finger was almost pulled inside the tight ring of muscle. He paused, letting Loki get used to the penetration once he was knuckle deep inside, before he withdrew the digit only to slam it back inside so suddenly the younger got yelped in surprise.

To apologise, Thor began licking around his finger as it continued to thrust in and out of Loki and, judging by the increasingly lewd moans escaping the trickster's larynx, he was forgiven. Loki's body became accustomed to the one intruder in record time and Thor began pushing his second finger in as well, once more slowly at first before increasing the pace. Even from only two fingers Loki felt himself being filled. He tried to angle his waist slightly, attempting to get Thor to brush against a certain spot inside him but the thunderer knew what he was planning and deliberately avoided the desired angle. Maybe he really was a sadist but he simply loved hearing Loki's whining and he prolonged the younger prince's suffering for a minute longer before he jabbed all of a sudden into that magic bundle of nerves. Loki pushed himself back on his arms, his back arching and his head thrown backwards as a noise half way between a moan and a gasp choked him. Thor grinned and latched his lips back onto the forgotten skin beginning to turn a pretty shade of red from the heat and the previous bite marks. He continued to fuck Loki a while longer, the hips practically doing all the work for him, until he was certain the other man would break down into tears from the need for more. He knew Loki would never resort to begging, maybe not even if his life depended on it, and he made a mental note to change that one day soon. He groaned against the skin under his lips at the mental image of Loki begging him to be taken hard.

He rose to his feet and discarded all his clothes in a fury, nearly tearing his royal red cape in the process. Loki took the opportunity to turn and rise to his feet as well, though his bones felt like gelatine. He moved to lock his lips with Thor's, impatiently sucking his tongue into his mouth while he joined his arms around his neck, to bring Thor closer to him as well as use the broad shoulder for support. He groaned appreciating into the kiss when Thor's hands moved back to his ass and grasped it vigorously, no doubt leaving a few bruises on his almost morbidly pale flesh. He bruised like a peach but he wouldn't mind the reminders this time...

In a whirl of movement, Thor found himself pushed onto the bed and Loki climbed onto his lap, his legs straddling him with ease. He looked down into Thor's stormy eyes and smirked, loving the control this particular position gave him. He pressed his mouth demandingly to the future king's and bucked his hips, letting Thor's hardened length rub against the cleft of his ass. The hands on his hips dug into them so harshly he winced but he didn't stop his movement. It was his turn to take the lead, even if he was burning with need himself. He didn't last long before he decided to give into their joined wants and rose himself just high enough for his hand to guide the twitching organ to his entrance. He locked eyes with Thor and held his gaze as he lowered himself down, his face contorting in pleasure and pain as he was filled to the brim. He'd seen Thor naked before and he knew the man's bulkiness applied to every part of his body... Stil, it was one thing to see something and another thing entirely to feel it vibrating inside his over-sensitive tunnel.

Loki dug his nails sharply into Thor's bicep and shoulder as he began to move, lifting his body only to impale it back onto the other man's length. Thor trailed one hand across his back surprisingly gently considering he was being consumed by the overwhelming pleasure of the act. He pressed his lips to Loki's neck, his harsh breath dancing across the damp skin and let the younger god take complete control. His own thrusts met Loki's in a matching rhythm until he felt the gathering pool of bliss begin to spill and growled the other's name through clenched teeth as a final warning. His teeth sunk into the skin connecting neck to shoulder as he spilled his seed deep inside the brunet, feeling a strangely cool substance coat his stomach a moment later. Loki's hips continued to move automatically through the orgasm, slowing with each filling thrust, until with a satisfied moan his head fell heavily on Thor's shoulder. The older god let himself fall backwards, dragging a startled Loki with him, and bounced up slightly when his back hit the soft mattress. For a handful of moments their harsh breathing was the only sound to be heard before Loki began chuckling softly, catching Thor's attention. He glanced down at the green eyes while one hand continued to run up and down the ridged spine, counting the protruding discs idly.

'What's so amusing?' Loki grinned at him, realizing they were still connected in the most physically intimate way imaginable.

'I was thinking of that dragon. I can't believe you had trouble taking care of it on your own.' Thor's eyes widened.

'That's an odd thing to think of after...' He trailed off, twisting his wrist in a circle in the air. This only prompted Loki to laugh again.

'Are you always shy after sex or am I special? Somehow I can't see you being coy after all the maidens you've bedded.' Thor had to laugh a little at that as well.

'Wait, how do you know about-'

'-How many women you took to your bed? Thor, the walls at the palace weren't as thick as you may have thought.' Thor felt himself redden at the realization that Loki had heard him and his various bed companions over the years. The trickster found the sight quite cute and he placed a reassuring kiss on the lips below his, this one far gentler than the previously demanding and hungry ones. He smirked against the lips when he felt Thor's member stir inside him. 'Looks like someone is ready for another round.' Loki decided to postpone his plans of escaping for a little while longer. His plans of world domination would still be there in the morning...

'If you really heard me all those times before then you know of my libido.' Loki's chest vibrated with his laughter and he bucked his hips slightly, shaking Thor's length into waking up.

'I think I can manage.'

* * *

><p>'Maybe he went on a walk around the town?' Banner's suggestion was met with a scoff by Tony who followed him.<p>

'I'm willing to bet you my tower that he's in Loki's room right now. Wanna bet?' Banner knew better. They hadn't seen Thor for the whole night, after that strange discussion at the 'round table' instigated by Tony. He wondered if the man was angry with them and hoped an apology would suffice to pacify him should that be the case. He didn't want to have to go against the Norse got of thunder and lightning... In a fight against him he wasn't sure who would win, Thor or the big guy. He didn't want to find out either.

'What makes you so sure he'll be in Loki's room?'

'Because he spent the night there. Just trust me on this, okay?' Tony added the last part when the doctor raised an eyebrow at him but continued to lead the way to Loki's Time-Out Room. The genius billionaire was actually quite proud of that denomination...

'I really hope you know what you're doing.' But Tony only flashed him his typical cocky grin and Bruce realized the man had no idea what he was doing but was never going to admit it. He couldn't help the corners of his own mouth from lifting into a smile anyway... When they reached their destination, Banner rapped his knuckles against the wood but there was no sound from inside. Maybe they were both wrong and Loki was already gone. None of the Avengers expected the room to hold the trickster put for long and Clint was convinced the reason why he was caught so easily was because he wanted the free lodging. He waved Natasha off dismissively when she pointed out he was a loaded prince of another realm and could probably afford to buy the whole of New York. Banner and Tony exchanged a look before the scientist twisted the key in the lock, much like Thor had less than a day ago.

He opened the door just enough to put his head through and a second later Dr Banner withdrew, hastily closing the door behind him with a face so red Tony struggled not to laugh. He wanted to see too but the other man was petrified to the spot and he had to wait a moment until he collected himself enough to speak.

'I-I don't think you should go in there.' Tony's grin widened, already certain his little involvement paid off.

'Why? Are they naked or something?' Immediately the other man's blush spread even further across his face and Tony half expected the glasses to begin steaming.

'Um...' Banner didn't know what to say and he could tell there was no stopping Tony from opening that door so he reluctantly stepped aside. He'd have to apologise to Thor later, though he had tried to stop the other man from entering... As soon as he had the opportunity, Tony pushed the door open, making sure to be silent in case the occupants were asleep. He looked as eager as a child on Christmas ready to tear apart the wrapping on his presents. The sight was anything but disappointing. The two gods were sleeping together in the bed, not designed for more than one person so their bodies were pressed together to fit. The sheets and pillow were scattered across the floor, rumpled and dishevelled as were various articles of green, black, silver and red clothes. The only thing covering the two was Thor's cape and it barely reached their stomachs, fortunately hiding their privates since Tony wasn't particularly eager to see that part of them.

Tony had a wicked grin on his lips and he stepped inside the room, as silently as a ghost. He nearly tripped over one of Loki's boots but caught himself before anything happened. Once he reached the bed, he took out his phone and took a picture of the compromising scene, his mind reeling with all the possibilities. Loki stirred and Thor's arm tightened around his waist. Tony took this as his cue to leave. He closed the door behind him softly and checked the picture once safely out of imminent ear-shot of the two slumbering gods. Banner glanced at the photo and then at Tony, already sensing trouble.

'What are you going to do with that?' Tony's fingers were already typing away and a moment later the doctor heard a buzz from his own pocket. He took out his own phone only to see the new message from Tony Stark containing none other than the picture of Thor and Loki sleeping together after an obvious night of love making.

'I just sent it to all the guys and to Fury. I thought it could brighten their day a little.' Banner couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen once Thor and Loki found out about this and there was no way Tony would be able to resist saying something about it. Even if he did there was always Clint to worry about. This was too juicy a teasing material to go unnoticed...

'Yep. You have no idea what you're doing.'

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy...what else would u expect from Tony? XD <strong>

**I hope u had a blast and please leave that review if u have the time! XD I'll appreciate it A LOT! **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
